


Red Riding Hood

by 221bshrlocked



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe dubious consent because heat, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Squirting, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Porn with a tinsy bit of a plot. It's an ABO fic yall.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might me dub/non-con because the reader goes into heat but like...I don't think so but I'm putting the warning in case it's triggering. So proceed with caution.

His nose flared in an instant, the scent of petrichor hitting him, his body tensing before he became more aware of his surrounding. Forgetting the purpose of his outing, he turned around and kept sniffing the air, stopping every couple of feet and scratching the tree barks. He’s never smelled anything like this before and it was driving him mad.

Where was she?

As soon as he heard the breaking of sticks, he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing a few feet away was a girl wearing a large red cloak with a basket in her hand. Another whiff of air hit him and he let out a breath. She was afraid.

> _Hey there little red riding hood  
>  You sure are looking good  
> You’re everything a big bad wolf could want_

You’ve been smelling him for days, always looking around and wanting to look for whoever the man was but there were always too many people in town. But now there wasn’t. And you regretted this. You regretted going out of town. At least you were safe when people were around.

The smell of cinnamon you grew to love just became your worst nightmare.

“I- I know you’re o-out there.”

 _God she sounded so innocent._ When you turned around, Bucky froze. You were the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. So young and ready to be devoured. Brushing the thoughts aside, he stepped out from behind the trees, clenching his hands in attempts to control himself. When you heard the leaves crackling, you turned around and gasped, the man looking nothing like you would’ve imagined him.

> _Little red riding hood  
>  I don’t think little big girls should  
> Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

“You shouldn’t be out here all alone.” He flinched at his harsh tone. Bucky didn’t mean to sound so intimidating, but the way you were looking at him, it was testing his resolve.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, the reality of the situation hitting you. He was an alpha. And you were an omega.

An unmated omega.

“I- I…m-my grandmother…she’s umm sick and and I’m the only one- s-she needs me to-” You were tripping over your words, the hormonal part of your brain going haywire. His shoulder were broad, arms muscular and thighs thick. _He would be mind blowing._

“So you decided to leave the populated village by yourself and care for her?” He took another step towards you, noticing the way your hands shook.

“She needs me.” You whispered, your voice breaking at how intense he was gazing at you.

> _What big eyes you have  
>  The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
> Just to see that you don’t get chased  
> I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_

When he took another step towards you, your instincts kicked in, backing away slowly and dropping the basket in your hands. Of course you were afraid. He was a fucking alpha. No, it was worse. He was a man. This damn world they lived in, where women were afraid for their lives walking alone anywhere…he fucking hate it.

Raising both his hands, he smiled at you and picked up the basket, handing it to you and waiting until you stretched out your hands and snatched it. “I’m not gonna hurt’ya doll.”

Voice as smooth as silk. But so deadly.

“I swear I ain’t gonna do anythin’ to you. But you’re still a far way off to your grandmother’s and I hate to say it but just because I won’t hurt’ya doesn’t mean other alp- other men won’t. Can I walk with’ya? I won’t be able to sleep knowin’ something might happen to you. Please let me walk with you darlin’? He smiled again and you couldn’t help but look into his eyes. So blue and kind and trusting.

Trusting?”

“M-my granny always warned me about alphas. Said they’ll sweet talk you into bed.” He didn’t expect you to say that, his chuckle making you shiver from how cute it sounded.

“Doll I won’t do anythin’ I swear. I- that’s not how I…’m just tryin’ to help. Please.” He could sense your unease dissipate with every word that rolled off his lips, his smile putting you at rest with every passing moment.

> _What full lips you have  
>  They’re sure to lure someone bad  
> So until you get to Grandma’s place  
> I think you oughta walk with me and be safe_

His resolve was breaking; you wet your lips and bit down hard on the bottom one, nodding in shyness before pointing behind him.

And he wanted nothing more than to take those lips between his and bite hard. So precious. The way you walked past him and moved up the small hill, he’d be damned if he saw anything more voluptuous.

> _Gonna keep my sheep suit on  
>  ‘Til I’m sure that you’ve been shown  
> That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

Neither of you talked the entire time, content with the silence and glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking. You couldn’t tell what was more sensual about him, his shoulder-length hair or his large hands or his brooding persona. He was everything you’d want in an alpha and fuck you wanted him. Bad.

> _Little red riding hood  
>  I’d like to hold you if I could  
> But you might think I’m a big bad wolf so I won’t_

He kept his distance from you, afraid you’d panic and think he was up to something. He hated being this near to you without being capable of holding you, touching you, kissing you, nipping at your skin. With every breath he took, your scent invaded his senses and he was afraid he’d lose it.

> _What a big heart I have  
>  The better to love you with  
> Little red riding hood  
> Even bad wolves can be good_

He could almost feel you wrapped under him, his face sinking in your neck before pleasuring you. You’d make the sweetest sounds too, the little whimpers with his name would surely make him never leave you. Bucky would want to be a better man just for you. And part of him wasn’t sure if it was his hormones taking over or not.

> _I try to keep satisfied  
>  Just to walk close by your side  
> Maybe you’ll see things my way  
> 'Fore we get to Grandma’s place_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw you trip over a large bark and fall backwards. Within seconds, he was right behind you, holding onto your waist and shutting his eyes, knowing that one look at you and he’d be wrecked.

You dropped the basket, hands flying to his arms and holding on like your life depended on it. As soon as you looked at him, shivers ran down your spin and you felt something in the pit of your stomach. Once he felt he was in control again, he opened his eyes and looked into yours, refusing to look away from the way your skin flushed and wide eyes. You made the mistake of looking at his lips, licking your own and purring from how tightly he was holding on to you.

> _Little red riding hood  
>  You sure are looking good  
> You’re everything a big bad wolf could want_

“You alright sweetheart?” His voice came out much lower than he intended, shooting straight to your core and making you moan in response.

“Doll?” He smiled at you, pearly white teeth somehow making you feel safe.

> _Little red riding hood  
>  I don’t think little big girls should  
> Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

“Hmm?” Your hold on his arm slowly moved to his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, and sighing at how much softer it felt.

“Please darlin’…’m tryin to control myself and you ain’t helping.” That seemed to do the trick, eyes widening in horror at his words before pulling away and standing too close to his liking. “We gotta keep moving it’s getttin dark.” He picked up the basket and handed it to you again, motioning for you to keep moving in front of him.

> _What big eyes you have  
>  The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
> Just to see that you don’t get chased  
> I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_

He was sure he would never get you out of his mind now that he knew what you felt like wrapped in his arms. The way your hands carelessly moved up his body, he was addicted. And oh man when you looked at his lips and licked your own, he wanted nothing more than to caress them but he knew better.

> _What full lips you have_  
>  They’re sure to lure someone bad  
> So until you get to Grandma’s place  
> I think you oughta walk with me and be safe

“We’re here.” Those dreaded words. He wanted to make this last for as long as possible. And so did you.

Bucky nodded and looked around, making sure the area was safe enough for you so he could leave. You noticed his fidgeting and wanted to ask him to stay. But your grandmother would get a heart attack.

“Thank you uhh…I never caught your name?”

“My friends call me Bucky.” You stretched out your hands, taking him by surprise. He wanted to refuse. He really did. But he promised himself just one more touch. He took your hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckles and smiling at you when he saw you look away.

“What’s your name doll?”

“Uhh umm Y/N. Sorry- my name is Y/N.”

“Pretty. Just like you.” He was sure this wasn’t him talking but the alpha in him. The alpha that wanted nothing more than to strip you of your clothes and fuck you on the ground like the animals you were, knotting you and making you howl at how good it felt.

He stepped back a few feet and pointed to the cottage. “Think it’s best if you go now Y/N. Wouldn’t want you out here all alone.”

“Well, I- I’m not alone. You’re here.” He growled at your comment, knowing you were probably dealing with the same battle as he was.

“That ain’t better darlin’. See you around Y/N, and I hope your grandma gets well soon.” He turned around before you could reply, hands in pockets and figure disappearing into the woods.

“Bye Bucky.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX!!!

You shut the door, resting your head on it and smiling to yourself. His words played over and over in your mind. He felt it too. That pull they always talk about, the need to be close to someone, almost as if you’d die if you were separated. You felt the pain in your stomach again, brushing it aside and blaming the lunch you had before you walked to your grandmother’s.

“Y/N is that you?” You heard your granny yell from the bedroom, taking your cloak off before walking to her and kissing her head. “Hey ma…how are you feeling today?”

“Always better when I see your beautiful face baby. And those soups you make, I knew teaching you would benefit me.” Shaking your head, you gave her the food in your basket and sat next to her on the bed.

“What’s that smell honey?”

“Oh…it’s nothing. Just someone I met who helped me get here.” She was going to ask you who it was but knew not to. You weren’t the young girl she yelled at when she ran away anymore. Wincing again from the pain, you walked to the bathroom and washed your face with cold water, hoping your stomach calm.

The longer you stayed, the more painful it got and you regretted visiting her.

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky stayed close to the cottage, afraid you might try to walk back at night and something bad happens to you. Almost two hours later, he stood up and rested behind a tree, looking and seeing you practically sprinting out the door, cloak fluttering behind you with every step you took.

And then it hit him.

Your scent was much stronger than before, invading his mind and body and making him hysterical.

You were going into heat. In the middle of the forest.

He took off after you immediately, wanting to stay far enough to not scare you but close enough in case anything happened.

Tears rolled down your face, body aching and wishing you weren’t wearing anything because holy crap these clothes were too heavy. Too distracted by the pain shooting through your stomach and the tears in your eyes, you tripped over a large rock, falling over it on your stomach.

Crying out in agony, you tried to stand up but it was too much. Your body was strained from the running and the heat taking over your entire system.

As soon as Bucky saw you fall, his instincts kicked in. All he could think of was protecting you, carrying you and washing away all the dirt, kissing every cut on your skin and making all the pain go away. Before he moved an inch, his eyes shot to the figure standing not too far behind you.

You could hear the breaking of sticks, taking a whiff of air and smelling that lovely cinnamon again. Sighing in relief, you smiled to yourself and managed to sit up on your knees, undoing the cloak from your neck and looking through the trees.

“I know you’re out there.” You repeated the same words you said hours ago, hoping Bucky would come through and just take you right there and then.

Sadly, that smile was chased away as soon as you saw another alpha step in front of you, eyes shining and teeth showing through the ugly smirk. It wasn’t your alpha.

“My my, what do we have here?” You shivered at the tone, his voice making you become smaller in fear. Bucky could smell your scent shifting, his body reacting on its own without so much as a second thought.

“It’s dangerous for little girls like you to run around in these woods,” his nose flared, taking in the air around him before snapping his eyes to you again, “and my do you smell fresh. Don’t worry kitten, I’ll take real good care of you.”

You turned around and tried to crawl away, stopping when you saw a figure standing behind you, body tense and arms ready to attack.

“Get behind me doll.” You tried to move but couldn’t, falling on your face again and going into fetal position.

“She’s mine.” The man growled, his words making you cringe.

“She’s no one’s.” Bucky spat back immediately.

“You have no place here Barnes. The pack won’t let you in.”

“Good thing I already have one. ‘M warning you Rumlow, choose your next move wisely.”

“You’re warning me? You forget you’re in my territory now?” He started circling around you, Bucky taking calculated steps towards you to ensure your safety. “These are neutral grounds. You and I both know that.”

Rumlow’s smile dropped, announcing his attack with a loud howl and taking a few quick strides to your figure, grabbing your legs and scratching them before trying to pull you away from Bucky. As soon as Bucky heard your cry, he lost it.

And he saw red.

The next few moments played out like a movie in front of you. You whimpered when you took in Bucky’s form, hands punching without mercy and eyes full of anger and hurt. You should have been scared. You should have taken this chance to try and run for your life.

But the way he moved around you, asserting his dominance and power over the other alpha…you were turned on. More than you cared to admit.

At some point though, your eyes shut, resting your head on your hands before jolting awake when you felt someone’s hands around your form. You were about to scream but sobbed when you saw whose arms you were in.

“You still with me darlin’?” Bucky asked, his voice smooth and chasing the pain away. But when you felt something on your arm and looked down, you gasped and turned to him, whispering ‘metal’ before losing consciousness.

Bucky’s heart sank at your words.

Turning around, he saw the bloodied body resting on a tree, hissing at him before walking away.

Half way through to his place, you woke, whimpering at the proximity of whoever was carrying and finally looking up to see a pair of oceanic blue eyes staring right back at you.

“B-bucky?”

“Yeah I’m here Y/N. You’re safe. Don’t worry.”

“Water. I- thirsty please.” He stopped and moved closer to the creak, putting you down and telling you to drink from the small river channel. When you couldn’t bend down, he patted your back and helped you sit up.

Before you could question him, he leaned down and took some water in his mouth, turning back to you and motioning for you to open your mouth. Under any other circumstances, you would have slapped the man who suggested this.

But this was Bucky. And you were in heat. And he felt so damn good.

Holding onto his arms, you pushed up and opened your mouth, gladly accepting the water and swallowing it immediately. Bucky kicked himself mentally. He had to remind himself he would never do this, that this wasn’t him. The way you took the water so willingly, it was fucking unbelievable. Too busy looking at your neck, he didn’t feel your arms grasping his flannel shirt and pull him down, lips smashing with his and purring when you felt his tongue dance around yours.

It took Bucky by surprise, seeing such a small omega take control of the situation. And it made him hard.

Unable to control himself, he pushed you down to the floor and settled between your legs, hips rutting into your core and teeth nipping at your lips, growling every time you pulled on his hair. The more you pulled on him, the more aggressive he became, finally snapping out of his haze when he realized what was happening.

You were sending him into an early rut and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“S-stop… doll wait please- fuck ahh shit wait…”

“Alpha please…please- need your knot. Feel so good please let me feel you inside me..” You kissed his neck and licked down the open shirt, noticing the way he shifted and moaning when you felt his erection hit you where you needed him most.

“No wait- Y/N you’re not…oh god you feel so good baby…enough-” He felt your hands grabbing at his shirt, the feeling of your small fingers nibbling at his chest making him come to his senses. “OMEGA ENOUGH.”

You coward under him, sinking into the cloak and wrapping your arms around your frame before finally meeting his gaze.

“I- shit I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…darlin’ please, this isn’t you talking. This is your heat.”

“But I thought..that..you-”

“God yes I want’ya sweetheart but not here, not like this. You deserve to be worshipped Y/N…but not here. ‘M gonna make you a nice nest baby and you’re gonna love it and stay in it and I’ll give you anythin you need but…we gotta get inside soon alright.”

“I only want you Bucky.” He sighed when he took in your relaxed body language, smiling when you leaned into his hands.

“Whatever you want. I promise.” You said nothing, flinching when your ankle hit the ground. He reached over and asked if he could see it. It amazed you how kind he was. Not two seconds ago you were begging for him and he literally asked if it was okay for him to touch you. When he pulled back your clothes, he saw a gash across your ankle, growling in anger at the thought of someone hurting you again. He relaxed as soon as you patted his hands, ripping part of his shirt before wetting it and dabbing the wound. When the water hit your skin, you sighed in comfort.

And then you felt Bucky’s tongue licking around the scratch and kissing it, the sight of his wet tongue circling around the wound making you think of how amazing it would feel against your-

“Better?” When you nodded, he wrapped the cloak around you again and carried you the rest of the way, hushing you and kissing your forehead every time a cramp hit you and made you nuzzle into him again.

Once you got to his place, he opened the door and walked in, locking it before turning around and gently lowering you onto his bed. He was about to replace all the pillows and covers with new ones when you rolled off and hugged the pillow, sniffing his covers and feeling your arousal drip down your thighs. Bucky must’ve smelled it because he got off the bed in an instant and walked to the door.

“N-no ahhh please-” You called for him over and over again, wishing he’d stay and give you what you wanted. What you needed.

“This isn’t you t-”

“Yes it is. Ahhh alpha please yes it is.”

“How d’ya know?” It was taking every ounce of care and control in his system to not pounce on you, knowing if you kept wriggling like that he’d surely lose it. You looked so beautiful and small on his bed, thoughts of you waking up next to him every morning making him growl and adjust himself.

“Been smelling you for days…oh god and and I- you’re finally here and,” you let out a sob and pulled on your dress, undoing the front straps and wishing everything was just off.

“You sure Y/N?”

You didn’t respond. You couldn’t respond. Instead, you moaned and raised your dress until it bunched at your hips. The second you opened your legs to him, the second he threw all inhibitions out the window, taking two long strides to the bed and laying on top of you.

You turned your head to the side, presenting your neck to him and holding onto his shoulders when you felt his nose rubbing your scent gland and nipping at it lightly. He could feel you shaking beneath him, getting off of you and taking off his shirt. Your eyes shot to his left arm, shining in the light coming through the window above you and although part of you wanted to ask him about it, the unbelievably hormonal side of your brain made you grab it and place it on your neck.

The cool sensation managed to calm you down a bit, sighing in relief when he clenched and unclenched his fist around you.

This would be the first time Bucky was surprised by anything. The way you placed it on your skin without so much as a second thought.

Fuck it turned him on so much.

He pulled away and saw you frown, lips quirking up in a smile before he starting stripping. You sighed in relief, attempting to mirror his actions but finding it hard to pull on your dress. He caught your distress, getting rid of his socks before bending down and ripping your dress from the bottom all the way to the top.

You could pinpoint the moment when his eyes turned black, almost as if he was devouring you before he even started. But you were getting impatient. He was just kneeling there between your thighs and doing nothing, not even moving. He just stared at you.

“Alpha please- pleasee…”

“Just…give me a minute doll.” Bucky didn’t want to scare you, not now of all times when he had you pinned beneath him. The things he wanted to do to you. Bucky wanted nothing more than to sink himself in you, drown in your scent and mark you till every alpha knew who you belonged to.

“Fuck Y/N- you’re driving me insane.” His hands skimmed down your legs and squeezed your thighs, loving the way you moaned with the simplest of touches.

“B-bucky need your knot. It hurts. It hurts so much.”

“I know sweetheart…looking so pretty all hot and ready for me honey. You want me to fill you up Y/N?” He leaned down, taking hold of your wrists and pinning them above your head. You arched your back into him, nipples hard and brushing against his chest and making him growl. “Want me to fuck you hard and fast love?” He clenched his jaw when you bared your neck for him again, begging him to just take you.

“Fuck baby girl, you gotta stop doin’ that.” He nipped at your scent gland lightly, knowing you’d smell like him for days after. With every pass of his teeth on your skin, you felt like you were going to explode. His scent engulfed you, making you safe and, even for a little, relieved.

“Bucky-”

And that seemed to do it. Bucky pulled away immediately, pulling your legs up to your chest, telling you to open your mouth and not giving you a chance to react when he stuck three of his metal fingers between your lips. You sucked hard on them, maintaining eye contact and sighing when he grinned at you in pleasure. Pushing your thighs open, he rubbed your pussy with the palm of his hand, the cool metal sending shockwaves down your spine.

“You ready for me doll? My dirty little girl is so wet for me huh? Look at you. Look at my fingers baby. Want you to see how good I make feel.” Without a warning, he inserted two fingers, rubbing your clit with his thumb as he started increasing his pace. 

“Oh my- B-bucky Bucky I- I’m co-” Words escaped you as you felt him add a third finger, a shriek making its way up your throat before he silenced you with his lips. You weren’t sure what it was. Maybe it was how thick his fingers felt inside you, or how the cold contrasted with your hot core. But then he kissed you and sucked on your tongue and you were done for it.

“Fucking beautiful. My omega. So pretty drenching my arms doll. Shit Y/N-” Bucky pulled out, sucking on his fingers and moaning at how sweet you tasted. “You taste better than I imagine love. Fuck.” Bucky wanted nothing more than to keep kissing you, not caring if he needed to breathe. He could spend rutting against you and swallowing your screams. But he knew you needed him soon.

“Come’ere doll. Been dreaming of tasting that cunt of yours.” He turned you around, “on your knees omega.” The gruff voice made you scramble up quickly and before you could turn around and see him, you jumped in surprise when you felt him bite your inner thighs.

“Alpha-”

Bucky was growing impatient, grabbing your waist and pulling your pussy down on his face before licking you like a starved man. His beard kept scratching your lips and inner thighs and you weren’t sure if you wanted him rub harder or not. Bucky smirked when he saw you fisting your hands in the sheets and whimper above him, legs already shaking from your approaching orgasm.

“Come on my face omega. Let me feel you drench my face doll. Been waiting for you for so long.” For some reason, in that moment, your grandmother’s words rang in your ears. The quiet and shy ones were always the most dangerous.

But Bucky was different. You’d do anything just to feel him.

You didn’t know when you fell on your stomach, feeling Bucky’s hands soothing your back and neck. “Still with me Y/N?” You turned to look at him, tears welling in your eyes and giving him an answer.

“Baby let me hear you. You want me to fuck that tight little pussy?”

“Y-yes..” You backed up against him, presenting yourself and grinding on his hard cock before feeling him rub himself between your pussy.

“You wanna come on my cock honey? Such a pretty omega, wanting to feel my knot fill you up.”

“Alpha- n-no more…just fuck me. Ple-” Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, thrusting in with ease from how wet your are and taking in how tight you felt around him. “Shit- honey you gotta relax for me. Don’t wanna hurt you omega. Open up for me. Let me make you feel good baby. Ahh-” His words felt like water soothing your throat, the way he played your body and somehow made you obey him without even noticing. Bucky let go of your waist, leaning down and wanting to feel as much of your skin as possible. Holding onto your hands, he started kissing down your neck and back, occasionally biting and sucking on the red marks. As much as he tried to, he couldn’t stop himself from marking every inch of your skin.

“Alpha- feel so good. So good ahh oh god-”

“Jesus fuck- doll face..you keep squeezing me and I won’t last. So good for me. My omega. Mine. Shit. Fucking mine.” He kept on repeating those words, driving you closer to your orgasm, a different feeling hitting your stomach because although your hormones were in control, part of your brain wanted you to be his because…because- well because he was kind and sweet.

As soon as he let go of your hand and rolled his thumb on your clit, you screamed his name, the pleasure almost too painful at this point. “God Y/N. This cunt was made for me. You hear that? Hear how wet I make you?” Bucky bit your earlobe, pronouncing every word with a hard thrust before suddenly pulling out, knowing he was close to knotting you.

“Wha-”

“Let me see that beautiful face when I fill you up love.” He entered you again, cock throbbing and knot swelling within minutes. He leaned down, breath fanning over your face before kissing you and scrunching his face when you pushed your feet into his backside. His hand went to your cheeks, rubbing lightly before pushing harder and harder inside you, barely.

“I- alpha I’m-”

“I know doll. Let go. Come with me darlin’ you’re so fucking tight and sweet for me. Come for me.” As soon as you pulled on his hair and threw your head back, Bucky’s knot locked inside you, hips barely moving anymore before he sniffed in the air around the room. There was a mix of scents and it made him so fucking happy because he finally found someone for him. His body was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, groaning everytime you clenched around him in your bliss.

And for god knows what time that day, you bared your neck for him again, wanting nothing more than to feel him sink his teeth and mark you.

“I’m yours alpha. Take me. Take me.”

“Darlin’, you’re still n-” You whined again, partially in anger because you knew he was right and that neither of you were in the right mind for this.

But then his scruff brushed against your neck again, his lips locking on your scent gland and kissing you over and over again.

“Bucky-”

“One day omega.” He smiled at you before rolling on his back and keeping you flush against him, throwing the covers over the two of you when he noticed you shiver.

A few moments passed in silence, your head resting on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat lulling you to sleep. You felt him rubbing your back and neck, kissing your forehead every couple of minutes just to hear you sigh.

“You’ll stay?” Bucky hated to ask but one look at his metal arm and he was afraid you’d leave.

“I’m yours Bucky. ‘M not going anywhere.”


End file.
